Pensamientos
by dyeLbi-chan
Summary: Una noche en una cabaña y con beso. Una lucha horrible y otro beso. La muerte de la nomiko y otro beso de Inuyasha y Kagome.Está claro que esos dos terminan juntos!
1. Visita inesperada

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Kagome-chan no me pertenecen (ni los demás tampoco); ya que kikyou sino ya estaría muerta muuuuuuuuuuuuxaaaaaaaaaaas veceeeeeeeeeeees

-----------------------------

Desde hacía días que el grupo de Inuyasha no se habían movido de la aldea, puesto que la semana había sido muy movida y todos los hechos eran demasiado para el grupo. Había sido una semana llena de luchas y confrontaciones tanto físicas como anímicas. Miroku y Sango aún les dolía el cuerpo y seguían heridos a causa de una ultima pelea con Naraku, por eso habían decidido hospedarse en la aldea, como siempre. Inuyasha por su parte ya se había curado del todo; aunque su semblante era triste y su cara se la veía llena de duda. Evidentemente nadie dijo nunca nada al respecto de lo que la primera noche de ésa larga semana pasó.

El medio demonio cerró los ojos y empezó a recobrar los sucesos de la semana anterior…

En la primera noche Kagome y él estaban solos en la cabaña y al llegar al anochecer él tuvo una visita del todo inesperada, y evidentemente secreta:

Flash back 

Era ya de noche y Kagome se había quedado dormida apoyada a la pared de la cabaña tapándose con una fina manta; Inuyasha por su parte estaba a unos pocos metros de ella medio despierto vigilando que nada pasara, sentado tenía la espada entre sus piernas cruzadas delante de él. Mientras la pelinegra dormía, Inuyasha la observaba fijamente todo el rato, la mirada fija en la chica parecía mostrar odio, rabia, furia e incluso una pizca muy grande de celos, sin que el hanyou lo supiera. Y todo a causa de un pequeño suceso después de la batalla:

"¡Q_ué rabia¡Maldito Kôga! Siempre igual no lo soporto. Como se ha atrevido casi a besar a Kagome... ese maldito lobo rabioso cuando lo vea se va a enterar..." _

El hanyou apretó el puño hasta que los dedos parecieron blancos y pálidos.

"S_i no fuera por el maldito collar y su conjuro seguro que habría terminado con él. ¡Keh! Además no se porque tenia que querer besar a esa niñata malcriada" _

Miró de reojo y con ansia a Kagome, como si en su blanca piel se entreviera la respuesta _"¡Jah¡Como si eso de besar gustara! Y además a mi Kagome…"_

Durante unos segundos siguió con la mirada taciturna y enseguida se sonrojó, poniendo una cara de preocupación, turbado de que alguien hubiera oído sus pensamientos.

"_¡Baka Inuyasha no baka!"_ dándose golpes a sí mismo. _"¡Mierda¡No puedo dejar de pensar en esto llevo toda la puñetera tarde con lo mismo! Seguro que besarla sería como besar a un... a un... ¡no sé¡Algo de seguro muy asqueroso!"_

El hanyou se giró turbado, dándose cuenta en la línea en la que sus pensamientos iban, empezando por hablar de besar… luego besarla a ELLA y terminar hablando de su SABOR, como si el olor no lo atormentara ya lo suficiente. Se quedo mirando a los labios de la niña que dormía plácidamente... poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. La miró a la cara muy de cerca, ya que gracias a una pequeña ventana que había justo delante de ella, su cara quedaba iluminada por la luna.

"S_i, seguro que saben fatal…"_ Sin darse cuenta se iba acercando a su cara... inhalando con delicadeza su aroma, dejando la katana a un lado de él, y caminar a cuatro patas hacía ella, como enloquecido por sus no-ganas de besarla.

"A_sí que no es necesario que lo compruebe… Porque saborearan fatal... quiero decir que serán muy desagradables... así que tengo que alejarme de ella..."_ Pero sus pensamientos y sus acciones no tenían nada que ver, Inuyasha no podía no acercarse a ella... la razón le hacia separase pero el corazón... su olor, sus labio rosados…

"_No puedo separarme... es por este maldito olor... no puedo dejar de oler este perfume..."_

De repente Kagome giró la cara y se quedó a pocos centímetros de rozar los labios del hanyou; él se asustó puesto que temía despertarla, ya era frustrante parecer débil cuando ella estaba dormida, más dolor en su orgullo sería si ella se despertará y supiera lo que había avivado en el hanyou. Sin evitarlo posó su mano en su mejilla, ella no abrió los ojos y el hanyou se quedo embobado mirándola.

"_Kagome..." _Entrecerrando los ojos _"No me lo hagas más difícil... por favor Kagome no lo hagas... en verdad quiero alejarme pero es que yo...no... puedo..."_

Y como si Kagome supiera como detonar la bomba que se encendía dentro de Inuyasha aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, dijo en un susurro tan solo una pequeña palabra... muy despacio... de una manera muy tierna.

"Inu... yasha"

Sorprendido abrió muchos los ojos y se acercó a ella sin poder parar sus instintos. A pocos centímetros de ella se paró para admirarla, y enseguida se acercó más y rozó con suavidad sus labios con los de la chica... los sintió cálidos y suaves... sintió como un choque eléctrico envolvía todo su cuerpo y le hacía cerrar las manos y apretarlas al suelo con impaciencia como si deseará mucho más... desgraciadamente tuvo que separarse de repente cuando un olor de una no muerta le llegó a su nariz.

"¡_Mierda justamente ahora!", _pensó con frustración.Tendría que ir a verla¿pero y Kagome? Se preguntó. Podría despertar y no encontrarlo salir a buscarlo y...

"'¡Dita sea!".

Se apoyó a la pared, justo al lado de la chica, y se quedó con la mirada fija en sus párpados cerrados. Pensó en que tal vez Kikyou estaría herida, y necesitándolo; luego recordó que la última vez que la había visto no parecía ni necesitarlo ni querer que él la protegiera. Kagome si que lo necesitaba, y si que lo quería con ella, así que pensó que para un día que no se fuera a ver a la no muerta no pasaría nada, además de que una vez le habría prometido a Kagome que nunca la dejaría sola para ir a ver a Kikyou. Se lo había prometido, y después de tantas promesas que había roto a Kagome ésta vez no rompería ninguna hecha a la chica del futuro.

Inuyasha no podía dejar de dudar cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez Kikyou fuera a verlo y despertara a Kagome expresamente, no sabía que hacer. De repente Kagome cayó delicadamente sobre su hombro, el hanyou se ruborizó y durante unos segundos siguió dudando... después una mano de la chica se agarró fuertemente al haori del hanyou.

"_Kagome... ¡Está bien tú ganas! Me quedaré hoy contigo...no quiero verte llorar..."_

Justo en el momento en que Inuyasha ponía el brazo detrás de la espalda de la chica para poder abrazarla más fuerte la ex-miko abrió la puerta de la cabaña con su sigilo perfecto.

"Muy bonito Inuyasha." Se oyó susurrar con un aire sarcástico y frustrado. Él siguió sentado al lado de Kagome, sin ni tan solo mirar a la 'persona' que acababa de llegar.

"¡Te estaba esperando ahí fuera¿Se puede saber porqué no venías?"

"Por qué estoy con Kagome" respondió él sin pensar, aún mirando a Kagome.

"¡Tú ERES MíO Inuyasha! Y cuando te digo que vengas… ¡Vienes Y PUNTO!" El hanyou se giró a mirarla en el mismo momento en el que empezó a chillar como una posesa; luego volvió su vista hacía su niña para comprobar que seguía durmiendo y con delicadeza para no despertarla sacó el brazo de detrás de ella que había puesto segundos antes, se levantó y se acercó a la mujer que acaba de entrar sin ningún permiso

"Sh. No ves que está durmiendo." Dijo justo cuando estuvo delante de Kikyou.

"A mi que más me da" respondió la mujer entre hablando y chillando.

El hanyou se giró para volver a mirar a Kagome durante unos segundos; luego al girarse se dio cuenta de la cercanía de la cara de Kikyou. Se quedó sin respiración, sin saber que hacer, él cerró los ojos más por duda que por querer hacerlo, esperando el momento de frustración donde la no muerta le besaba solamente por el hecho de que Kagome estuviera en la misma habitación, como si quisiera que él traicionara a la chica en su propia cara. Sintió su respirar ahogado y el frío de sus suspiros rozando su piel, recordó el casi beso de Kagome... recordó esos cálidos labios y esa sensación tan agradable le hizo decir algo que terminaría con el "romanticismo" del momento.

"Ka... gome"

Kikyou se separó de él y se quedó mirando a Inuyasha con frivolidad y sin sentimientos. Él camino unos pasos hacia atrás y un silencio incómodo inundo la pequeña cabaña.

"Ella vino a terminar mi tarea... la tarea que yo no pude terminar... puesto que ni pude empezarla." Kikyou levantó su mirada de odio y la descargó en los ojos dudosos de Inuyasha. "Ella vino a amarte y a hacerte feliz."

Kikyou se quedó mirando al hanyou y luego vio como él se giraba, ella entendió ése movimiento como un rechazo, un desprecio… y su odio aumentó. Kikyou se acercó hacia él dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos y siguió hablando.

"Tú decías amarme ¿no es así?" Silencio. "Si me amabas a mi también debes amarla a ella." Habló con un aire de evidencia y de desprecio, notorio en su débil voz. "Inuyasha, tú y yo somos almas gemelas... mi reencarnación y yo somos la misma persona... con las mismas almas..." El hanyou entonces se giró poco a poco, y se quedó mirando a la no muerta con sus ojos ambarinos llenos de dudas. ¿Amar a Kagome¿Almas gemelas? De que estaba hablando, se preguntó. "Si tu y yo debíamos estar juntos... ella también debe formar parte del mismo círculo. Yo estoy muerta así que no debería estar aquí." La mujer siguió hablando con desprecio, demostrando los verdaderos y únicos sentimientos que en ella habitan. Finalmente… "¡Aún así ella tampoco debería permanecer aquí demasiado tiempo¡Y lo sabes!"

"Ella me ayuda con los fragmentos." Expuso como si esa fuese la única respuesta, entre turbado y nervioso.

"Yo también podría ayudarte. Pero nunca me lo has pedido a mí… nunca" Sus palabras sonaban extrañas, entre tristes y furiosas. Inuyasha se quedó unos momentos pensando y se dio cuenta que debía hablar sin pensar así seguro diría algo de ayuda.

Tal vez sincerarse sin uno saberlo arreglaría algo, puesto que las cosas ya no podían complicarse más.

"Yo la necesito a ella. Ella me da fuerzas; me anima cuando sonríe; confía en mi sea cual sea la situación en la que estamos; me enseñó a confiar en los demás, en tener amigos y nunca me reprocha nada de lo que decido aunque le afecte directamente a ella. Yo quiero estar a su lado de la misma manera que ella quiere estar al mío."

Kikyou cerró los ojos: ésa maldita cría había hecho todas esas cosas con Inuyasha sin ella saberlo; mientras ella se pasaba el día pensando en su venganza y su odio, la niña había entrado en el corazón de Inuyasha mucho más de lo que había conseguido ella en sus años de vida.

Por otra parte Inuyasha sorprendido intentó recordar todo lo que había dicho. Cada palabra parecía que la hubiera elegido expresamente; pero curiosamente era lo que pensaba, lo que en su corazón habitaba y que hasta ahora se habían quedado en su garganta sin salir del todo.

"Está bien. Haz lo que quieras, ahora no pienso llevarte conmigo al infierno. Pero cuando Naraku muera…" Kikyou fijó su vista en los ojos de un Inuyasha sorprendido "Vendré a buscarte y ni nada ni nadie te apartará de mi lado."

Kikyou se giró y salió de la cabaña dejando a una miko durmiendo y a un hanyou lleno de dudas y preguntas...

Se sentó al lado de Kagome y recordó las palabras de Kikyou. Si Kikyou y Kagome tenían las mismas almas, según las palabras de Kikyou si la había amado a ella, también debería amar a Kagome. Recordó todos los celos, la ternura y sus sentimientos de posesión y protección además de muchos otros, y llegó a la conclusión de que esa era su manera de amar a Kagome, no era que como había amado a Kikyou amaba a Kagome, sino que simplemente amaba a Kagome por su forma de ser, de pensar, de hablar, por ser ella, no porqué anteriormente había sido el alma de Kikyou. La amaba por ser Kagome.

Aún así las palabras que menos entendían eran las referentes a la tarea que ella decía que le habían encargado y que ahora Kagome debía hacer, la de amarlo y hacerlo feliz, una tarea que ni Kikyou había empezado. Así que en realidad ella nunca lo había amado… pero en cambio Kagome sí. Kagome lo amaba y le hacía feliz, y lo llamaba tarea… más que tarea pensó que era una bendición.

El amor que sentían él y Kagome había traspasado el tiempo y el espacio, cuando uno estaba en peligro el otro siempre lo sabía y era el único que podía ayudarlo; estaba claro que el amor de Kagome era diez veces más fuerte que el que Kikyou había asegurado sentir; de la misma manera que él sentía que debía estar y amar a Kagome mucho más de lo que había amado a Kikyou.

Las últimas palabras de Kikyou resonaron en su mente.

"_Si me deja libre luego tendré que volver con ella... per yo..." _giró y se quedo mirando a Kagome "Y_o quiero a Kagome..."_

Esa era la conclusión quería a Kagome y no había nada más que contar. La noche pasó sin más incertidumbres por suerte por Inuyasha, no durmió mucho, por no decir nada, ya que quería poder disfrutar de la cara de esa niña plácida durmiendo. Kagome se despertó radiante y feliz como siempre al día siguiente, eso le agradó mucho ya que, ni tan solo cuando la dejó sola, escuchó sollozos o cualquier cosa en la lejanía que le indicara que ella supiera que una no muerta había ido a hacer una pequeña visita al hanyou; unas horas más, y llegarían a la aldea

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Y así empezaba ésa fatídica y larga semana de sucesos extraños, largos, dolorosos pero útiles al fin y al cabo…

* * *

**Ueno esto va a ser un one-shot hasta nuevo aviso XD, y si pongo los demas que van junto al terminar la semana seran un par más, o tal vez tres.**

**gracias por leer, y ya que estás aqui dejas un rw a una autora que habia desaparecido del mapa?**

**Inu: ojala termina la semana rapida, pesada, no puedo hacer de extra aqui y tener a mi perra contenta!**

**Dy¿Con que me sales ahora? No eres el extra eres el prota!**

**Inu¿Sabes en cuantos fanfics e historias, videos y mierdas tengo que estar a la vez! SABES COMO SE LO TOMA MI PERRA! NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DORMIR ¡ME PASO LA NOCHE MENEANDO EL MASTIL!**

**Dy: oye imbecil aqui nada de palabras guarras! y no te quejes pk en la mayoria tmbn sale TU perra, y tmbn te la pasas metiendole tu cacho de carne inchada!**

**Inu: jah! una cosa es como lo hacemos en publico y la otra en privado...**

**Dy: _pero si debeis llevar un morbo dentro sabiendo que decenas de personas os 'veen'_**

**Inu¡Lo he oido!**

**Dy: tse!**

**Inu: kagome es mucho más perra en la intimidad y...**

**Kag: Inuuuuuuuuuuuu! estoy esperando, y yo sola no me divierto lo suficiente! NO PUEDO MOVERME SI ME ATAS Y ME DEJAS!**

**INu: ups... ueno me voy - **

**y mientras yo me lleno de ropa roja, y enceindo l mp3 para no oir ruidos raros, vosotros debeis estar riendo... XD...TT sino que gracia tiene esto¿**


	2. Abandonado

Los huesos le dolían, y parecían arder dentro del cuerpo magullado del hanyou. Su piel estaba llena de heridas, sangre seca y veneno que traspasaban hasta llegar al músculo dañándole todo el cuerpo.

De dentro a fuera, de fuera a dentro.

Aún así estaba consciente, gracias a la curas que la hembra hacía en su cuerpo. Sentía el paño húmedo de agua de río recorrerle el cuerpo; sonrió débilmente estando estirado en el suelo y recordando la primera vez que él había dejado que la humana hiciera lo que estaba haciendo justo en ése momento, resignado… ahora en cambio, era la parte buena de estar herido y a punto de morir: que Kagome lo curara.

Todo el alrededor perdía importancia, tan sólo sabía, sentía, u oía lo que pasaba dentro de la pequeña cabaña.

Estornudó con un gran dolor en la garganta, escupiendo sangre.

La humana le limpió la boca enseguida con otro trozo de ropa, olía a cerezos… no a agua limpia; ése trozo pensó, debía ser un pañuelo que perteneciera a ella, que lo llevará encima siempre… y ahora debía de estar lleno de sangre… No pudo evitar darse la culpa a sí mismo.

Tenía la culpa de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar al malvado Naraku, consiguiendo solamente herirlo pero no derrotarlo. La semana de búsqueda echada a perder por ser débil y no tener cuerpo de un youkai completo. Lo que más le dolía era que a causa de su ineptitud la hacía entristecer o llorar…

El olor a agua salada que le llegaba, era sin duda las lágrimas de la pelinegra y el peor dolor a soportar.

Intentó levantarse para demostrarle que no debía preocuparse, quería verla feliz y sonreír, pero el sobreesfuerzo le quemó las entrañas y de la herida medio vendada de su estomago, brotó más sangre que antes.

"¡Inuyasha no te muevas por favor! Estás muy herido…" su intentó de alegrarla solo consiguió preocuparla más. El tono de la voz de ella era de suma angustia a causa de ver tan malherido al hanyou. "Estírate voy a curarte"

"¡Keh! No soy un perro débil." Masculló el hanyou mientras Kagome le ayudaba a estirarse otra vez. El pelo azabache de la chica le rozó la cara, que por su suerte no había ninguna herida, provocándole una agradable sensación de cosquilleo. Kagome vio el sonrojó del hanyou y con cuidado le pasó la mano en la frente creyendo que tenía fiebre, sin ella saberlo aumentó el sonrojo, enseguida el hanyou empezó a notar como un sutil desmayo aparecía en su cabeza a causa de la acumulación de sangre, ¡eso le hizo caerse a Inuyasha de la impresión!

"¿Inuyasha?" Kagome estupefacta se acercó al hanyou otra vez, verdaderamente muy espantada…

"E-estoy bien… creo." En pocos segundos recuperó la conciencia y a causa del olor amargo que emanaba de Kagome por el susto, unió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para permanecer despierto y usarla para hablar.

"Vale pero no te levantes. Dime que quieres o necesitas y yo lo haré."

"¡Keh! Lo que sea" esa acción de arrogancia ayudó a Kagome a darle esperanzas de que Inuyasha ya se estaba recuperando.

"Yo te cuidaré. Como tu haces en las luchas"

"Haz lo que quieras…" Kagome se sintió un poco decepcionada a causa de la poca alegría que mostraba Inuyasha de estar con ell, pero enseguida se esfumó al oír la siguiente frase de Inuyasha. "Pero no te vayas… Aunque me desmaye o me duerma; N-no te vayas…"

"No lo haré Inuyasha. Tranquilízate… y descansa"

Maldijo un par de veces a Naraku y se durmió. Kagome no pudo evitar preocuparse por Inuyasha que estaba descansando enfrente de ella. Le cambió el paño húmedo de la frente; cogió otro y lo pasó por el cuerpo lleno de heridas, curándolo de la manera más cuidadosa posible y con la práctica de haberlo hecho muchas veces antes.

…

Se sentía orgullosa de ése dormido hanyou, que la cuidara y protegiera aún saliendo él herido; que consiguiera debilitar a Naraku hasta que tuviera que huir…

"Eres genial Inuyasha. Todos los youkais deberían envidiarte…"

El hanyou movió delicadamente las orejas, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Pero sabiendo que si alguien debía decirle algo parecido, solamente podía salir de la boca de Kagome.

El olor a sangre y veneno había desaparecido de él, pensó el hanyou. Debía ya de estar medio limpio y la cabeza ya no la sentía mareada; aunque el veneno aún le afectaba los músculos.

"No lo soy" dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Kagome que no pudo articular palabra. "No pude acabar con él, además salí tan herido que ni siquiera puedo moverme. ¡Keh! ¡Sólo soy un maldito hanyou! Soy débil y un medio humano. ¡Soy sólo un híbrido!... ¡Auch! ¡Eso ha dolido perra!"

"¡No digas estupideces!" al ver como Inuyasha se había estado auto insultando, despreciándose a si mismo, Kagome le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que callará. "¡Sin ti estaríamos todos muertos! Sino fuera por ti, Miroku y Sango nunca se hubieran conocido. ¡Y Shippo estaría solo en el mundo, seguramente ya muerto por ser tan pequeño!" El hanyou sintió que los sollozos de Kagome eran de verdadera tristeza…

"N-no llores" Kagome miró a Inuyasha con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. Le vio con una cara de abatimiento y verdadera culpa que nunca le había visto. "N-no llores…"

"¡No lo haré si tu dejas de decir estupideces!" Inuyasha miró hacía otro lado con la vista turbada. Kagome apartó las gotas salinas de sus ojos e intentó sonreír para el hanyou. Cuando Inuyasha volvió a atreverse a mirarla, su corazón dio un vuelco, enviándole descargas eléctricas extrañamente agradables en todo su cuerpo.

Sus brazos dejaron de pesarle durante unos segundos cosa que aprovechó para abrazarla: con un rápido movimiento Inuyasha la tiró hacia el pecho de él y se apoyaron los dos juntos en la pared de la cabaña.

Olía a dulce sorpresa y a la vergüenza, emanando de cada uno de los poros de Kagome su perfecto olor femenino parecido a un perfume de cerezas. Inspiró fuertemente deseando que ése aroma no se fuera nunca.

A la chica el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que él lo oyera, pero no por eso se separó de él. Kagome ruborizada y sin pensar pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Inuyasha y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él con mucho cuidado.

Tenía miedo de que Inuyasha estuviera tan herido a causa del veneno que no se recuperará, así que concentró toda su energía e intentó por primera vez purificar el veneno del cuerpo del hanyou.

Inuyasha no creyó que Kagome quisiera abrazarlo, ya que estaba lleno de heridas, vendas, sangre… pero entonces el veneno empezó a desaparecer asombrosamente muy rápido. Miró hacia Kagome que lo abrazaba más fuerte que antes, pero en vez de sentir dolor, todo su cuerpo se recuperaba.

"¿K-Kagome? ¿Qué?" Kagome abrió los ojos de repente. Todo el poder que había usado para eliminar el veneno había sido demasiado, su cuerpo se sentía débil pero estaba feliz de ayudar a Inuyasha.

"He… eliminado el… veneno… pero… me siento cansada…" Inuyasha no cabía de asombro. Miró a Kagome que cerraba los ojos agotada, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su dulce cara.

Al ver como ella parecía dormirse a causa del esfuerzo, Inuyasha se estiró otra vez sin apartar a Kagome de entre sus brazos; la dejó delicadamente a su lado mientras la miraba. Le encantaba verla tan preocupada por él. Le pasó delicadamente las garras por su pelo azabache, el aroma de ése pelo perfecto se pegó a sus dedos. Se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas aún querían salir de sus ojos y las limpió con un pañuelo que había guardado hacía tiempo de ella, aunque más bien pensó, lo que deseaba era lamer ésas lágrimas y sentir el sabor cristalino de Kagome.

Sin poder evitarlo pensó en el sabor de los labios de ella, rosados y medio abiertos respirando pausadamente, si cerraba los ojos aún podía recordarlo. Se estiró a su lado con uno de sus brazos debajo del cuello de ella y el otro en su cintura.

¿Cómo había estado tanto tiempo sin volver a abrazarla?

Acarició débilmente por encima de la ropa la cintura de ella, sintiendo su tersa piel a través de la camisa. Apoyó la cabeza a pocos centímetros de la cara de ella, mientras el respirar de Kagome cosquilleaba la piel de su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos fueron a parar a los labios rosados por donde tan calido aliento salía.

Se acercó poco a poco a ella, imaginando lo que podría hacerle a esos labios si los juntaba con los suyos, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que días antes… cuando estaban solos en la cabaña. Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse y se apartó en contra de lo que deseaba. Estaba claro, pensó, que tenerla cerca le hacía volverse loco, puesto que en su mente pasaban imágenes que no se le habían ocurrido en su vida.

Solamente con poder abrazarla ya se sentía hechizado por ella. Con temor de despertarla se acercó al cuello de ella y respiró el aire embriagador de ése lugar. Su nariz rozó la piel de ella, vio como se estremecía de placer, ella pareció inspirar débilmente de alegría. Inuyasha podía olerlo, podía oler el placer de Kagome cuando él la abrazaba y la acariciaba. Sabía que estaba dormida, pero le sorprendía que sus sentidos respondieran aún estando 'dormida'.

Tal vez fuera un medio demonio débil, pero era lo bastante fuerte como para proteger a Kagome y que ella creyera que lo era, que confiara en él como no lo hacía nadie, por lo menos debía significar algo.

…

El pequeño sonido de unos pájaros levantar el vuelo de repente lo despertó, aún así sentía el cuerpo cansado y no abrió los ojos. El veneno había desparecido de su cuerpo. Sus músculos parecían liberados del dolor, ¡jah! Su piel de seguro que ya no tenía ni una de ésas asquerosas y sangrientas heridas envenenadas. Ahora solamente sentía encima de él descansando… ¿un cuerpo encima de él? ¡Oi!

Un momento desde cuando… … …

Si abría los ojos ¡él! se moriría de vergüenza. No ella. Descubrió enseguida que Kagome ya estaba despierta, puesto que su corazón no sonaba como uno dormido; por lo menos estaba feliz. En ése momento se alegró de poder oler los sentimientos de los demás cuando los tenía cerca… muy, muy, muy, muy cerca.

Debería abrirlos y decir algo… algo como '_hola_' o un _'¿Oi perra? ¿Cómo va?_'… si eso seguro le salvaría la vida.

La cuestión no era que ella estuviera pegada al cuerpo de él, sino que era él quien la abrazaba posesivamente, como un perro queriendo reclamar a su hembra… fue la primera frase que le paso a la cabeza para relacionarlo con lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Maldición! Era verdad que él era un perro hanyou, pero ella no era su hembra; y sin saber exactamente la razón pareció congelarse. Porque sino era de él, podría ser de cualquier otro, por ejemplo del lobo roñoso o del maldito humano. _"Eso no"_, pensó con decisión.

Como un perro celoso la abrazó aún más fuerte, y si antes el cabello de ella le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, ahora era él quien se las hacía a ella. Escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, pasando los brazos más alrededor de su cintura; como si en verdad creyera que en cualquier momento vendría alguien a quitársela. Olió el alrededor: la cabaña estaba vacía-exceptuando por Kagome y él- fuera estaba Miroku y Sango, y además parecían avergonzados por algo, el olor de madera quemada le hizo a saber que ahora era ya de noche; Shippo y Kirara estaban en la parte trasera de la cabaña pero cercanos al fuego, durmiendo.

**Estaban solos dentro de la cabaña.**

Tragó nerviosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… nada… podría solucionarlo ahora, aunque tampoco entendía si lo que estaba haciendo suponía un problema, puesto que el olor dulce que procedía de Kagome mostraba que para ella no era nada desagradable que él le abrazará tan fuertemente.

"¿Inu-Inuyasha? ¿Estás despierto?" su oreja izquierda se movió en afirmación, ella lo vio y sonrió ruborizada. "¿Inu?" la otra se movió dos veces.

¡Mierda!

Estaba haciendo el imbécil lo sabía, debería hablar y no mover las orejas como solución… sí era estúpido, sobretodo porque no encontraba otra cosa que hacer…

"Mmm… ¿Hola?" abrió sus ojos dorados y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos azul-grisáceos, casi marrones, felices y llenos de pequeñas lágrimas. "Oi perra, estoy bien. ¡N-no llores!" Pasó la mano de la cintura de la pelinegra a las mejillas, cerca de sus ojos para secarle las lágrimas.

"Gra-gracias" ella enseguida se ruborizó y sino fuera por las lágrimas, habría visto que Inuyasha lo estaba mucho más. "¿Aún te duele?" por reflejo iba a mirar hacía el duro pecho de él para poder tocar la herida, pero al intentar sentirla paseando las manos por su torso, se dio cuenta que no llevaba la parte superior roja ni la blanca, y mientras él dormía ya le había quitado y cambiado las vendas para que la herida se recuperará mejor; así que son quererlo había empezado a acariciar a Inuyasha… Bajó su mirada al pecho desnudo de él, seguía ruborizada. Inuyasha olía el deseo salir de ella, y a causa del contacto de sus caricias él también empezaba a sentirlo, no sólo estaba asustado por eso sino que el tacto de Kagome le gustaba tanto que no se veía capaz de pararla.

Él intentaba ahogar sus suspiros, medio de dolor de placer; empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella con la imagen fija en su cabeza de sus dulces labios posándose encima de los suyos.

Sin que Kagome estuviera al tanto de los que Inuyasha estaba pensando, la pelinegra rumiaba en lo mucho que le estaba gustando acariciarlo en el pecho desnudo liso y sin ningún tipo de vello o cicatriz, como si fuera el de un niño… pero no era así, Inuyasha era un hanyou y a ella le gustaba y le excitaba mucho más pensar en acariciar al medio demonio que no a cualquier otro hombre o muchacho… Inuyasha es sumamente atractivo, pensó.

Solamente atino a mirarle dos segundos los ojos dorados, cuando unos labios se posaron en los húmedos de ella. Inuyasha se separó un momento para mirarla a los ojos, para saber que no la había cagado aún más. Per el nerviosismo de ella y él de aumentaban por momentos, más en el momento que ella cerraba los ojos esperando otro, y él medio bloqueado no podía moverse. Aún así su cuerpo se movió sin darse cuenta, para volver a acariciar ésa piel tan perfecta y suave.

No podían hacer un movimiento brusco, sólo podían abrazarse con los labios, vigilando no hacer ruidos extraños. Intentaban besarse con ternura y a la vez mostrando el miedo que habían sufrido horas antes en plena lucha.

Era un beso cálido e inexperto, demostrando los deseos de no separarse. Inuyasha rodeaba los labios femeninos con los suyos, dándose cuenta la sensación agradable y única que era.

Mientras sus labios seguían uniéndose una y otra vez, buscando aire en cualquier momento evitando tener que apartarse, sus bocas seguían creando un beso lento pero salvaje, apaciguando el dolor de no poder declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Inuyasha decidió que debía terminar con el problema de raíz, puesto que la larga conservación pendiente con la mujer fría ya la había tenido durante la misma batalla y dos noches antes, debía hacerlo porque en el momento en que su cálida muchacha lo besaba sabía que no podría estar ni un segundo más sin volver a hacerlo, puesto que en los últimos días ya había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no seguir con la caricia que noches antes había empezado.

Kagome se separó débilmente como si en realidad no lo deseará, puesto que en realidad no quería pero en el aura del hanyou percibía algo extraño como si estuviera debilitando. Inuyasha creyó que lo estaba rechazando pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba cansado, casi agotado como si hubiera luchado con cien youkais a la vez, tsk y solamente por besarla un par de minutos eternos.

"Ma-mañana hablamos" los ojos brillosos de ella lo miraron con extraña tristeza, así que cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente a la de ella sintiendo el cosquilleo de las manos de Kagome peinarle sus largas patillas plateadas, y aclaró. "Debemos terminar con esto, ya no aguanto más" Con ésa afirmación deseo dejarle claro a que se refería, pero en vez de oler la alegría, un amargo olor a tristeza y algo de rabia le taponó la nariz. "N-no entiendes…"

"¡Si que entiendo! Ya sé que la aún la quieres a ella, pero aún así yo… yo…" las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos y parecía querer separarse de él, pero Inuyasha la obligó a mirarlo.

"Me… refería a lo de Kikyou…- susurró.

"¡Ya lo sé!" estaba llorando, gimiendo de desilusión por haberse esperanzado a causa de un beso.

"No a que termine contigo, sino terminar con ella… decirle que no me iré con ella, ¡qué no lleva a ningún lugar que me vaya con ella al infierno!... a eso me refería."

Miró a que Kagome que ahora sólo sollozaba, con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de incredulidad; después de todo era demasiado bonito para que se lo creyera, pensaba Inuyasha.

"No vuelvas a asustarme después de besarme de ésa manera…"

La cara de asombro ahora se observaba en el medio demonio, que después de haberse medio declarado, no entendía como era que ella parecía tan poco sorprendida…

"¿Por qué has cambiado de idea así de repente?" Intentó parecer neutral, casi con tristeza, pero no podía y sólo se le veía una sonrosa tímida escondida, que no había podido evitar.

"Ahora no Kagome… estoy muy cansado y me duele a muerte la cabeza… mañana hablamos."

Se acercó otra vez para darle un beso corto, pero que aún así el cosquilleo electrizante de ése segundo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, lo miró con sus ojos azul-grisáceos, casi marrones, y la cara de un hanyou durmiendo, sustituyó al arrogante niño que creía que era hasta ese momento.

Sonrió y se durmió entre los brazos del hanyou, aunque se había estado ya toda la noche anterior y también todo el día mirando, y sobretodo, admirándolo nunca se separaría de entre sus brazos si él la abrazaba con tanta necesidad… mañana sería un gran día, pensó. Y al no dormir antes por la intranquilidad… después de saber los sentimientos de Inuyasha, la paz de su corazón, la ayudó a dormir totalmente.

**Flash back**

Sus ojos se cerraban, sin poder evitarlo no veía nada más que el cielo. Estaba postrado, sin poder moverse, a no ser que pudiera soportar un dolor desgarrador cortarle por dentro.

La lucha había sido tan agotadora que el hanyou perro, después de la huida rápida del medio demonio Naraku, no podía ni siquiera levantarse; los brazos no le respondían. Como las piernas y el resto de su cuerpo. No sabía en donde estaba, ni él ni los demás… ya que el olor a sangre y veneno no le dejaba oler su alrededor. ¿Cómo estaría Kagome?

Eso pareció darle fuerza, giró la cabeza al oír un ruido de pasos a su lado, esperando verla corriendo hacia él, con una sonrisa y a salvo… Pero no vio a Kagome, no era ella.

Era Kikyou…

No había heridas visibles en ella, ni la ropa parecía cortada a causa de la lucha. Su pelo lacio y totalmente liso estaba perfectamente recogido en su cola trasera; sus ojos fríos y oscuros fijos en él, como siempre que decide decir algo importante. Con la misma mirada que noches anteriores.

"Eres tan mediocre" Su voz resonó en el lugar. El hanyou no podía hablar, sus orejas oían por inercia pero le sonaban más a susurros. "Sólo un medio demonio. Débil. No vales nada, nunca has valido nada. No puedes luchar como los demás porque enseguida te atacan, y pierdes. ¿Cómo vas a protegerme? Si ni siquiera puedes moverte… ¡patético! ¡Eres un hanyou patético! Sin fuerza, ni futuro, sin nadie. Estás solo y eres débil. Como un niño pequeño abandonado. Eso eres: un abandonado. Has vivido toda tu vida sólo y morirás solo. No sé ni porque deseo tu vida, no vale nada… Pero tú debes morir porque morí por culpa de una escoria; por culpa de un híbrido morí. Así que cuando todo esto termine, morirás en mis manos. Y de esta manera yo podré descansar en paz."

No hubo despedida, sólo el lejano ruido de unos pasos que se iban. El débil hanyou aún en el suelo se dio cuenta de todo lo que esa mujer era. Sabía que ella lo odiaba, así que no fue un gran golpe como seguramente la no-muerte creería; aún así se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que decía: estaba solo, abandonado, era débil así que morir ahora o más tarde no importaba…

Ella lo entendería… Kagome lo entendería que cuando todo terminé ella deberá irse. Porque aunque la tenía a ella, seguro que no estaría mucho tiempo con él, pensó que cuando lucha contra Naraku terminará Kagome al final se cansaría de ir y venir cada día solamente para verlo. Ni siquiera sabía hasta que punto lo querría: ¿Cómo compañero? ¿Amigo? O… ¿Cómo algo más?

Maldición necesitaba saberlo.

Si descubría que sentía exactamente hacía él, un sentimiento mayor al amor que mostraba por los demás, como el que sentía por Shippo, a Miroku y sobretodo a Kouga. Entonces hablaría con la no-muerta, y que esa promesa estaba rota.


	3. Pensamientos 1ª PARTE

Apoyado en mi rama preferida, abro los ojos para observar el cielo estrellado y la luna plateada brillando en medio del azul oscuro de la noche.

Al cabo de unos segundos me doy cuenta que mis ojos por inercia se han girado para observarla. Con una mirada tierna y a la vez adormilada entrecejo los ojos para ver como unos cabellos se han pegado a su mejilla, a causa del calor y el rubor tan perfecto que aparece en ésas mejillas húmedas, y el impulso de bajar para besar esos puntos rojos, y apartar con mis garras su pelo azabache y sedoso, se apodera de mí. Como noches anteriores.

Puedo cerrar los ojos y recordar con total nitidez los hechos de semanas anteriores, donde después de ésa terrible batalla y las sucias palabras de Kikyou, Kagome me confesó lo que sentía por mí y yo le contesté que estaba ya harto de mi relación extraña con la no-muerta. El beso fue perfecto. Y al explicarle a la mañana siguiente las palabras de la fría mujer y el por qué de mi decisión, otro beso cerró nuestro pacto no dicho. Ella volvió a decirme que me amaba; pero yo baka de mí no me atreví a decirle nada.

Maldición soy un cobarde. Desde ése momento no volví a atreverme a besarla… Y huía de las ocasiones en las que ella podría hacerlo…

Aunque oigo mi nombre salir de ésos labios tan apetecibles, mi cuerpo esta parado en la misma rama. Temo que cualquier cosa que ocurra complique más la situación, y ahora no estoy con fuerzas para poder estar cerca de ella y controlarme.

Me miró las manos, ésas que me ayudan a abrazarla en los peores momentos; las manos que se apoyan casi durante todo el día en su muslo para llevarla cómodamente en mi espalda. Estoy seguro que más de una vez se da cuenta que en vez de agarrarla, lo que hago es acariciar débilmente ésa piel cálida escondida debajo de su falda.

Mis manos junto con sus garras se cierran, recordando que una vez tuve la suya alrededor de la mía, agarrándome con confianza y ternura, una ternura que solamente ella puede mostrar tan abiertamente.

Y aunque a veces las usó para poder cortar, desgarrar e incluso matar a cualquier enemigo – o no- que se cruza en nuestro camino, no hace que Kagome se aleje de mí, o que me rechace cuando me coloco peligrosamente demasiado cerca de ella, sino que sonríe tiernamente y puedo jurar que también se acerca incluso más a mí.

Me pasó el tiempo pensando en ella, deseando que llegue la noche para poder estar así todo el tiempo: admirando la manera en la que sueña apaciguamente, balbuceando cualquier palabra. Puedo estarme todo la noche sin dormir, y todo sólo para poder observarla. Pero igualmente anhelo que despierte y así poder perderme en su mirada azul-grisácea, casi marrona, casi perfecta.

Cierro los ojos ensimismado aún con la imagen de ella y su sonrisa de niña durmiente en la mente. Ni siquiera en mis sueños olvido cada uno de los detalles de esa muchacha terca.

Al pasar al tiempo, sentía miedo al imaginar que ella verdaderamente se aborreciera de mí, y que al final no volvería más; pero en realidad fue todo el contrario, puesto que nunca se aleja de mi lado: intenta que nuestras peleas sean cada vez menos a menudo… la última vez fue porque no quise compartir con ella mi ramen de gambas… E igualmente al final la tentación de verla usar los mismos palillos con los que yo había comido segundos antes, sucumbió mi orgullo. La vi colocar sus labios rosados y lamer cuidadosamente los palos, mientras una gota del caldo escapaba de la boca de ella y terminaba en la lengua húmeda… finalmente ganó mi corazón y le quite el ramen y los palillos en milésimas… haciéndole creer que estaba cabreado por lo que acababa de hacer. En un par de segundos comprobé si el aroma y el sabor de ella aún seguían en la madera de ésos palillos con gusto a gambas, y así era… Por suerte nadie me vio a hacerlo, ni tampoco se dieron cuenta que me escondí esos palos en mi haori para observarlos en las noches eternas como las de hoy.

Al pensar que en pocas horas llegará el amanecer, me hace pensar en Kikyou… en el momento en que nos prometimos un futuro juntos, para traicionarnos el día siguiente. A pesar de los sentimientos contradictorios sobre todo eso, algo dentro de mí parece feliz que ella o que yo, nos traicionáramos… porque sino nunca habría conocido a la muchachada 15 años. Ni tampoco me sentiría tan a gusto conmigo mismo. Por muy egoísta que eso suene.

Me habría pasado 50 años de humano, aburrido al lado de una mujer que siempre desconfiaría de mí. Además ser humano acarree muchas debilidades; un hanyou nunca podría ser humano… y aunque yo lo hubiera conseguido con la ayuda de la Shikon, al levantarme cada mañana me sentiría vacío al saber que la mujer que amaba y quería como única compañera no me amaba completamente, sino solamente una parte de mí. Finalmente mi vida de humano habría sido una negación y un gran rechazó a la sangre noble Inu Youkai que corre mis venas, y ni padre ni mi madre merecerían esto. Padre me dio mi Tetssusaiga, mi colmillo, mi espada, mi katana… se podría decir casi el tesoro más protegido y apreciado que tengo.

Casi. Puesto que ahora que me doy cuenta lo más apreciado, y lo que mas deseo proteger con tanto fervor es la chica de pelo oscuro y ojos azules que, sino me equivoco se está despertando… extrañamente feliz en estos momentos.

En cuestión de segundos, doy un pequeño salto, sentándome al lado de ella, mirándola directamente.

"Ohayo Inuyasha…"

"Ohayo dormilona…"

Y os juro que su sonrisa podía iluminar el mundo entero.

…

El día ha sido tranquilo, como la mayoría de días de estas últimas semanas. Por desgracia el frío a hecho resfriar a Miroku y Sango, ésos dos son demasiado débiles. Keh! Creo yo.

Kagome… gracias a TODA la jodida ropa que lleva encima, evita que el frío la helé. Pero me ofende, maldición. Toda esa maldita ropa le tapa el cuerpo entero. Estaba acostumbrado a verla, admirarla, tocarla la tez blanca de su perfecto trasero mientras la llevo… Pero por culpa de la maldita nieve, es casi imposible ver un cm de piel blanca de ella.

Por lo menos no estaba enferma, ni triste… Creo que el hecho de abrazarla por las noches para darle calor fue una buena idea. Al final y al cabo la idea fue de ella. Aún no puedo creerme que cada mañana… y en especial la primera al levantarme tuviera a Kagome entre mis brazos. Dormida, pero ruborizada. Tímidamente con sus brazos rodeando mi brazo derecho mío. Esa mañana me había levantado temprano… mire de reojo, y no encontré ni peligro cerca, ni pervertido mirando. Así que la abracé entre los míos rodeándola poco a poco, acercándola lentamente hacía mi pecho. Temí despertarla, pero estaba más asustado de que me rechazará y me dejará sin poder corresponderle el gesto.

¡Keh! Estaba abrazándola igual como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Por lo menos ya sé que no me rechazará, ni que me mirará mañana con cara de asco y/o desprecio.

Es más turbador pero que me dedique una sonrisa tierna y agradecida cada vez que nuestros ojos se cruzan.

En realidad lo más atrevido que hecho en mi vida fue justo la noche del dia siguiente de la primera vez que dormimos abrazados en ése templo perdido. Dentro de su futón Kagome temblaba débilmente, intentando disimularlo, y yo son decir nada levanté la manta, mientras ella me miraba con sus mejillas arreboladas y muy nerviosa, y entré en el futón. Colocándome justo al lado de ella, muy cerca, a pocos centímetros de sus labios, (tarde unos segundos en reaccionar puesto que esa boca medio abierta me nubló la mente); susurró en pregunta mi nombre, y yo aproveché ese momento de duda para abrazarla, haciendo que se sorprendiera claro. Le dije que se durmiera y al cabo de unas horas, para acostumbrarme al hecho de estar en ésa posición tan 'íntima' con Kagome, otra vez, dormí abrazada a una mujer que no era mi madre, pero que me daba incluso más paz que ella.

Fue la primera vez, pero no es ni será la única que la tenga entre mis brazos.


End file.
